User talk:Killertoast248
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Killertoast248 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cheese Lord (Talk) 22:08, August 19, 2012 Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 23:31, August 19, 2012 (UTC) MooseJuice (talk) 18:23, October 6, 2012 (UTC) BrownArrow (talk) 18:00, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded story Please don't reupload your deleted story; it's against the rules. If you really want your story back so badly, make a case on Deletion Appeal instead. If you reupload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 09:57, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Poem from me. I love you. And your stories. And just you. xD I'mma write you a poem. Aheeeem. Austin is good. I like Austin. I just fucked up bad. Screw this, nothing rhymes with Austin. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:59, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:29, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Message... Hello, Killertoast248… I’m Jhoiran G, from Creepypasta Wiki in spanish, how are you? This message it’s for notificate that… I liked your creepypasta Ash and I’ve decided to translate it, here it is Ceniza I hope you don’t mind it, the credits are below the creepypasta. If you do, we will delete it from CW Spanish, if you don’t, I would be glad to translate the sequel… Thank you for to take your time reading this! Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 10:50, June 22, 2017 (UTC)